The Break In
by Defrent
Summary: A mystery man breaks in to Elmore Junior High. Listen, this is my first story in like a year so please review.
1. The Beginning

The Break In

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in 2012! ZOMG! lol So Enjoy what you see, I'm a bit rubbish on this but hey, I'll give it a try, so, have fun and thanks for having the time to read this and here we go with the story. Oh yea, by the way, in my last story The Date on my Defrent account, a new bad guy comes in and just, um, well, I'd rather not tell you haha, but anyway, ENJOY!**

** Elmore, Monday 7:30 am**

** [Gumballs POV]**

'Beep beep beep!'

"Ugh..." Gumball said as he woke up, seeing his best friend, wake up from the alarm.

"Good morning Gumball!" Darwin says in a excited mood for school.

"Morning buddy, I'm going to go and take a shower before everyone else gets there so I can get a fresh shower and get ready for school" Gumball said

"Okay!" After that, Darwin walked away and did what he need to do to get ready for school.

**[10 minutes later]**

_Okay, so, every thing is ready. _Gumball said in his mind. He checked everything again before he leaves something and has to get in trouble from Miss, Simian for not having a pencil.

Gumball walked downstairs and got a bowl and some milk, and cereal, and started eating.

"Good morning Gumball." Nicole said as she finished getting dressed to go to work at The Rainbow Factory.

"Morning." Gumball said.

After Gumball, Darwin, and Anais finished eating, all three of them walked outside and waited at the bus sign to get to school.

Soon after the little silence, Darwin spook up.

"Hey, don't we have a test today? I think we do." Darwin questioned Gumball.

"Um..., I don't think we do have a test today."

After he said that, the bus came down the road and stopped at the sign and opened the door.

"Come on in students!" Rocky said as they greeted them, and waited for them to sit down.

As they were walking down the bus isle, Gumball saw Penny, and started getting lovestrucked.

"Hey Gumball." Penny greeted as Gumball was walking by.

"H-h-hi Penny." Gumball stutters every time he sees Penny because, well, he is in love with her, but he doesn't know if she likes her too.

Penny turned around, and continues to talk to Teri, one of her friends.

Then Gumball, and Darwin sat together in the back of the bus, like they always do at time, to, time.

Then the bus started to drive away from The Watterson's home, towards the next bus stop, that Tobias, and Banana Joe was picked up.

When the bus stopped and picked up Tobias, and Banana Joe to get to school.

"Hello, Penny!" Tobias said to Penny, his love.

"Oh, hey Tobias.." Penny said in a boring mood.

Gumball likes Tobias as a friend, but after Tobias fought Gumball to study with Penny, and Penny fell into the street, he started to hate him ever since he did that to Penny.

"He just makes me sick." Gumball says.

"Why? He is a good person." Darwin said.

"Yea, but after the time when he pushed Penny into the street, I'd been really starting to hate him."

Then the awkward silence started until they got to Elmore Junior High.

"Well buddy, lets get into our classes." Gumball told Darwin

"Okay!" Darwin said in his usual excited mood.

**[A few hours later]**

'RIING!' the bell goes off for lunch.

"Have a _**TERRIBLE **_lunch students, hahaha!" Miss Simian said.

Gumball and Darwin goes to the cafeteria and goes and and gets lunch.

"So we really did have a test today, a 'surprise' test, man what is wrong with Miss Simian, she always gives us a surprise test, every monday!" Gumball says.

"Well, ain't she like that every monday?" Darwin asked.

"Well, yea!" Gumball yells.

After that, they sat down at one of the lunch tables, and started to eat.

"So Darwin, are you excited about the new gam-"

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET DOWN!" **Yells a mystery man said.

The man was wearing a black Adidas jacket, some black and white Vans shoes, some blue pants, and a cap.

As he said that everyone went under the tables and started to scream.

"**I SAID SHUT UP!" **The man said again.

"Now follow me, and if you try to escape," He pulls out an M1911," I will kill you!"

"Follow me."

Now every one in the cafeteria started to follow him and he took them to a bus, the Elmore buses.

"Everyone sit down." He says.

After that, he say Tobias running away. He pulls out his M1911 and pulled the trigger. But lucky for Tobias, he missed the shot, the bullet just slides on the top of his head, where his hair is.

"Dammit, I missed the shot!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Another mystery person said as he pulled out a Bolt action L96A1.

_**BAM**!_

The students gasped and screamed from the bullet shot.

The second bullet got Tobias and he fell down and died from the bad condition he was in.

"Got him."

"Good, if ANYONE trys to do that, you will be with him!" he says as he pointed his finger towards Tobias dead body.

Then they drove off.

**That's the end of this chapter, please review!**

**Oh yea by the way, my own OC is going to come towards the end of the story so heads up!**

**Defrent signing out, piece guys!**

**WARNING! Logos like Adidas, and Vans I don't own the Brand name.**

**Same goes to the show called: The Amazing world of Gumball belongs to Cartoon Network and there respective owners of the show. **


	2. Bus Ride

** The Break In**

**Hey guys, sorry I've been out from making stories from the last chapter I made for this story. School had made me REALLY busy so I don't think I will be able to update this story very much :'(... Anyway onto the story! **

Chapter 2

It has been 20 minutes since they been driving. Since they where still driving, all of the students where silent, because of what happened 20 minutes ago, when Tobias got shot.

Gumball looked out the bus window, it said 'Now leaving Elmore! Hope to see ya soon!' After he read the message on the side of the road, Gumball slouched in the bus seat, looking depressed.

"Gumball, are you okay?" Darwin whispered.

"Hey! Shut up back there!" the mystery man said.

"No, I'm not. I was thinking about what happened earlier today and, I was thinking, did I go a bit too far on Tobias?" Gumball asked Darwin.

"Well, to me, yea, you went too far on that guy Gumball, but that was the past, just care about what is going to happen to us in the future, where we are going, and what they will do there. Just focus on whats happening now Gumball."

Gumball sighs, "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you Gumball."

**Another 20 minutes later**

The bus had made it to a new town, a city almost like it. The town was called Broadway. It was a nice small town, it had a church, a school, a supermarket, and many more things.

Gumball looked at the other students on the bus, most of them where asleep, including Darwin. Gumball looked at Penny, and thought of the date that they went to,wen he killed the Fingerprint guy, he thought of what will happen later today.

"_Dang it! What will happen to Penny later on? I don't want her to die! Neither do I want my friends to die either, I've got to do something about this!" _Gumball said in his mind.

After that, the bus turned to a gas station.

"Watch the rats while I get some gas" The man said to his partner, his partner nodded.

"Try leaving this bus, I will kill you like I did to your friend." He said.

Gumball thought of a way to get out of the bus and save all of the students.

Gumball remembered about his pocket knife that he had carried with him. He remembered when he first got it.

_Flashback_

After Gumball came home from school the day after the time when he saved many lives in that restaurant, his dad just got home holding a black box. It was a small box that had golden characters on front saying: 'Winchester pocket knife'

Richard came up to Gumball and said " Son, I saw what you did on T.V. and thought, maybe its time I give you a special gift. So I give you this. Open it." Richard said.

Gumball opened the box and it showed a pocket knife that was wooden and it showed a logo on there saying Winchester and the knife was almost all golden. Of course it was fake gold but it looked very nice.

"Wow dad! Thank you very much! I will hold it until something bad happens!" Gumball said

"No problem son!" Richard and the family smiled at Gumball and Gumball smiled back at his family

_End of flashback_

The man came in from the bus and he put his gas card back in his wallet and started the bus. He also had some cans with him and he put the can back in the plastic bag.

It was getting late too, and Gumball was getting tired.

"_No Gumball, stay awake!" _Gumball thought in his mind.

Then, he fell into a deep sleep.

** Many hours later...**

Gumball woke up, slowly looking up at the dark room, and then he looked both ways and saw the other students getting up too, he noticed that Darwin, and Penny was sitting beside him.

"Welcome, to my parking garage." The man said and was nowhere to be found.

The Parking garage was dark, and the only light that was on them, was only two light bulbs.

"This is not going to be good at all." Gumball said to Penny and Darwin.

**Well guys, thats it for this small-ish chapter. Hoped ya liked it. I worked very hard on this story so please review this story! Well I'm off, hope I can update this story tomorrow or next week. **

**This is Defrent, signing off until I update this story again!**

**Winchester is a brand that belongs to their owners, I don't own any kind of logo, brand, or The Amazing World of Gumball cartoon show. The Amazing World of Gumball is made by Cartoon Network and is not my cartoon in any way.**


End file.
